


Spoiled

by sleeplittlechild



Series: Gifts for my Lover [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post 1x13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeplittlechild/pseuds/sleeplittlechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon comes by the Hotel and leaves something behind for Raphael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoiled

Raphael had had his hands full since Camille's escape. Search parties returned without Camille. Repairing the holes made by Lightwood's daughter was slow-going as it could only be done at night Not to mention Raphael had to quell the rising upset spreading through the clan against Simon Lewis.

It was tempting to leave it be – to let the clan run wild and wait for news of Simon's blood spilling in the streets. But the image of Simon's head rolling, the idea of Simon's voice never annoying anyone again, made his stomach turn. So he quelled as best he could.

But if Simon – or any of his Shadowhunter allies – were found anywhere near the Hotel, Raphael's generals had orders to attack on sight.

It wasn't until three weeks later that some progress was made. The alarm went off – Simon had been spotted.

Raphael was out of his room in a flash. Everything raced through his head – emotions newly risen, emotions he'd thought long since dead. If he saw Simon, he honestly didn not know what he would do with him.

That would be sought out another day.

Raphael didn't know if Simon had been training on his own or he was just so quick, but Simon was long gone when Raphael appeared. Where he would've been sat three bags. Shopping bags from the looks of it.. Sitting on top of the middle bag was propped a letter, Raphael's name written in a hasty scrawl.

Raphael breathed deeply, feeling disappointment welling in his chest. (To see, to kill, he didn't know.) Nonetheless, he shooed away the others, taking the bags and returnng to his rooms. Raphael eyed the letter for much longer than he wanted to. Finally he set it aside. He just couldn't bear to read it yet.

What he didn't know was if he was ready to open Simon's...presents either.

Out of the first bag was a vibrant blue suit jacket, sating and crushed velvet designs across the breast. It reminded Raphael of the first jacket Simon ruined.

Jackets – Simon bought him jackets.

Fingering the shoulders, Raphael noticed these weren't the jackets anybody could buy at a department store. These were brand-name, high-end, and _much_ more expensive than Raphael thought Simon could afford. His eyes darted over to the letter. Folding the jacket carefully over one arm, Raphael opened it.

_Raphael,_

_I can't begin to explain how sorry I am. For everything – for blaming you, for always bothering you with training, for the blackmail, for Camille – I'm rambling. I'm sorry for that, too. I know there's nothing I can do for your forgiveness, but in all honesty, I don't think I deserve it._

_But I wait you to know I did enjoy in DuMort. There were some times when I felt like I was part of the clan. I never wanted to betray you and I truly mean that, what you may think. I, because of you all, am finally starting to accept my new life._

_There's nothing I can do about this now. I'll stay away from the Hotel, but I'll open myself to whatever the Clan wants if we meet. I just wanted to give you this one gift. A Thank You and an apology._

_I hope you can understand,_

_Simon._

Reading the teenager's words, pressing his fingers over the pressed ink. Raphael exhaled a shaky unneeded breath. He sat on his bed, holding the letter limply in his lap. For the first time in Raphael didn't know how long, it was as if all his senses were turned up higher and higher. The chill of the hotel felt like knives of his skin, the hollow light seemed just too bright. The scent of the air, the hum of the events – he felt it all and it overwhelmed him.

Through it all, his fingers began to stroke the velvet swirls of the jacket. And he tried not to think of the charming caramel eyes the swirls reminded him of.

 


End file.
